


Seasonal Greetings

by imaiazuki



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaiazuki/pseuds/imaiazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>設定是聖誕節前，Bradley跟Colin約定好到Brighton先度個小假。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasonal Greetings

在Reading Station被人認出來的時候，  
Colin是有點緊張的，因為他其實正在等Bradley一起坐火車準備到Brighton去旅行，  
如果一起被撞到就不太妙了...特別又是去Brighton...難免不會引起一番遐想。

 

「等很久嗎？」  
天氣有些冷，當Bradley穿著羽絨衣風塵僕僕的出現的時候，  
Colin的鼻頭已經有點凍到微紅。  
「還好～呼...走吧？」  
「...發生什麼了嗎？」  
「沒有，只是剛剛好像差點要被認出來了～」  
「真的？」  
「嗯」  
「那我們快走吧～」  
一向知道Colin非常地低調，Bradley也會特別顧慮他這樣的心情，  
所以兩個人各式各樣都非常小心～  
這次能說服Colin跟他一起去度假，也是費了一番功夫勸說。

畢竟對兩人來說都是忙碌的一年，  
明年可能會更甚～所以無論如何，都想要在年末的時候聚一聚，  
享受一下難得的兩人時光。

 

「最近天氣真是冷是吧？」  
「要來點熱茶嗎？」  
Colin隨身攜帶的保溫瓶，裡面總是裝著熱茶，濃濃的愛爾蘭茶。  
「好啊～」  
自從跟Colin在一起之後，Bradley也開始比較注重養生了，  
無論是飲食或是穿著等等，都有一定程度的改變，  
肉也少吃的多了，基本上就是跟Colin在一起的時候，  
大多都跟他一起吃素，習慣了好像也覺得沒所謂了，  
畢竟對環境友善也是他所樂見的。  
「所以，戲拍得怎樣了？」  
邊啜了口Colin的茶，邊問著。  
「很好，大家都很友善～」  
「你就沒有遇過不友善的人吧～」  
「呵呵，這倒是～」  
「我也沒看過誰會對你不友善的～人見人愛的Mr. Morgan」  
「不要這樣糗我～」  
「我是說真的～」  
帶著笑看著他的愛人，一雙漂亮的藍灰色眼睛，  
整頭黑色的捲髮，而現在是蓄滿了鬍子。  
順著Bradley的眼神，Colin摸了摸鬍子...  
「剛拍完，還沒來得及修...不喜歡嗎？」  
「是不會...不過接吻的時候會刺刺的吧？」  
「...我就蠻喜歡你留鬍子的時候啊...」  
Colin式的咕噥抱怨，可愛的不得了。  
「你知道嗎？如果不是在火車上，我就吻你了。」  
管他鬍子不鬍子，他只看到眼前的人，該死的可愛的要命。  
「說什麼啊...」  
鬍子下面，不爭氣地紅了臉。  
Bradley則是調戲成功，笑得很無賴。

 

2個多小時的火車，兩人抵達了Brighton。  
首先就先去填飽肚子，餐廳選擇了時髦的蔬食餐廳－Food for Friends。

「我看了一下網路評價很不錯～」  
「你花了很多時間找嗎？」  
這次的旅行都是Bradley一手策劃的，  
包括訂餐廳跟飯店。  
「還好啦～畢竟是難得的旅行～是吧？」

Colin看著Bradley湛藍的大眼睛，  
想著這個男人還有什麼更多的優點呢？  
從認識他的第一刻開始，就不斷地為他傾心...

「這家的餐好特別～」  
Colin眼睛亮晶晶的看著特別又漂亮的餐點說著。  
「你喜歡嗎？」  
「當然喜歡～」  
「那就好～嗯...Col...我知道你不喜歡鋪張，不過...我還是訂了稍微好一點的飯店...」  
「...是...你真的不用那麼...」  
「因為我想要這麼做～」  
「Brad...」  
「因為我想要給你美好的回憶～」  
「...」  
Colin說不出口的是，僅僅是跟你一起的旅行本身，就已經是不能再美好的回憶了。  
只能木訥的點點頭，帶著感激又靦腆的笑。

餐點很棒，氣氛很完美，兩人輕鬆的聊天著，  
Colin靜靜地聽著Bradley述說著電影的拍攝過程，  
不時地點點頭跟回應，兩個人待著直到餐廳打烊。

「飯店就在附近～我們可以走過去」  
「所以你訂了哪間？」  
「The Grand Brighton」  
「聽起來就很貴...」  
「其實也沒那麼貴的～」  
「謝謝」  
「只要你高興就好了」  
「我很高興～真的～」  
Bradley看著Colin誠摯又純淨的眼神，  
幾乎要陷入他的深邃裡。  
「太冷了～我們最好走快點吧～」  
12月深冬，街上點綴著聖誕節的氣氛，  
但是冷冽的寒風刺骨的吹來，  
兩個人依偎著，越靠越近。

 

當Bradley在飯店櫃台check in的時候，  
Colin好奇地在富麗堂皇的大廳走來走去，  
他其實真的沒什麼機會出來這樣走走的，  
從開始進入演戲這一行，他就幾乎是馬不停蹄的工作著，  
就算有閒暇的時間，也是給了家人，  
不過這是他的選擇，他並不後悔。  
但是透過這樣的旅行出來看看還是很開心的～  
想想好像每次的旅遊，都是Bradley帶著他的。

似乎就像盞燈，拎著他看人生世界的風景。

「辦好了～我們上樓吧～」  
「好～」  
「如何？飯店還喜歡嗎？」  
像是個邀功的孩子，一直惴惴不安的關心著Colin是不是喜歡。  
「當然喜歡～」  
軟軟甜甜的嗓音，帶著一點興奮。  
「我就知道你一定會喜歡的！」  
成功得到糖的孩子，Bradley也笑得很開心。

進到房間裡面，Bradley一刻也沒有將眼神移開過Colin。  
「What?」  
Colin隱約的覺得Bradley有點奇怪的欲言又止，  
將近5年的朝夕相伴，這點直覺可不是蓋的。  
「Col...我知道你可能會覺得很有負擔，但是...我還是覺得是時候了～」  
金色的柔軟頭髮，美麗湛藍的眼睛...  
無論再看幾次，Colin都不確定他值得擁有這些美好。  
「Bradley...」  
「I love you Colin and would you marry me?」  
Colin簡直不敢相信，Bradley真的單膝跪地了，然後拿出不知道哪裡來的戒指。  
「我知道你不習慣戴戒指什麼的，我不會要求你戴...可是...」  
Bradley此刻也緊張得有點語無倫次。  
「Bradley...聽著...」  
Colin帶著笑，同樣跪下去，握著他的手。  
「I love you too...and I would love to be your husband」  
四目交接，如此的靜謐卻神聖。  
「This is just too good to be true...」  
Bradley拉起Colin，環抱著他的腰，頭埋在他的肩窩，輕輕地絮語著。  
「我怎麼可能有辦法拒絕...」  
天知道，他從來沒辦法拒絕Bradley的任何要求。  
「我真的很緊張～我知道你不喜歡太張揚...我知道你或許覺得該再等等...」  
「聽著，我很高興你這麼做，我很高興我們能屬於彼此～」  
他對於Bradley總是如此考慮著他的心情十分感激，  
但是，也是時候他該有所回應了不是嗎？  
「我會準備最棒的儀式，即使只有我們和少數的親友～」  
「嗯」  
「Colin～」  
「嗯？」  
「Thank you」  
「Thank you too」  
輕輕地接吻，飽含了很多深意的纏綿。

Thank you for walking into my life.

 

「啊 忘了說 Merry Christmas my love」  
「Merry Christmas my lord」

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 希望大家都有個暖烘烘的聖誕節～:)


End file.
